


Annos tekee myrkyn

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Quidditch
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Yann Fredericks/Rose Weasley





	1. prologi

_Rose Granger-Weasley saa kaadon ja harhauttaa Bulstrodea. Bulstrode huomaa liian myöhään, että kaato onkin jo – oh là là – ihanalla Louis Weasleyllä. Louis saa lentämisen näyttämään niin helpolta. Pyytäisin häntä treffeille, ellei hän olisi serkkuni. Oletteko muuten huomanneet, että Rohkelikon huispausjoukkue koostuu tänä vuonna melkein kokonaan serkuistani? Yritä tässä nyt sitten pysytellä puolueettomana. Katsokaa, kuinka sulavasti Louis kiitää hiukset hulmuten. Oho, kaato menikin jo menojaan mutta on yhä tiukasti rohkelikkojahtaajien hallussa, tällä kertaa Polly Chapmanilla. Louis. Rose. Chapman. Mutta mitä nyt? Bulstrode pääsee väliin. Hän nappaa kaadon ja käy vastahyökkäykseen. Flint. Bulstrode. Rohkelikon vanteita vartioi uusi pitäjä, vasta tänä syksynä aloittanut Hugo Granger-Weasley. Upea torjunta, Hugo!_

_Kaato on taas Rosella. Varo ryhmyä, Rose! Onneksi Yann Fredericks ehtii väliin. Ja siellä se on! Siellä se on! Kaato on Luihuisen vanteessa ennen kuin kukaan ehtii gäätää sanoa! Karl Jenkins näyttää hölmistyneeltä. Herätys, Jenkins! Unohditko olevasi pitäjä? Rohkelikko johtaa 130-70. Yleisö villiintyy ja katsomo on yhtä punakeltaisten viirien merta. Rose läppää ylävitoset Pollyn ja Louisin kanssa. Hänen pelinsä on tasaisen vahvaa kaudesta toiseen. Oletko harkinnut uraa ammattilaisena, Rose? Mainitsinko jo, että hän on serkkuni?_

_Mutta minne Lily Potter nyt kaartaa? Potter on huomannut siepin. Ja niin on Scorpius Malfoykin. Molemmat etsijät syöksyvät nyt tavoittamaan kultaista karkulaista. Potter väistää ryhmyä, Malfoy väistää Fred Weasleyä. He lentävät nyt aivan rinta rinnan. Malfoy on selvästi harjoitellut kesällä. Onko ilmiömäinen Lily Potter viimein kohdannut vertaisensa? Molemmat kurottelevat niin että ovat sotkeutua toistensa luutiin. Luudista puheen ollen, Lilyn alla on Tähdenlennon uusin, höyhenenkeveä malli, joka on suunniteltu erityisesti noidille. Malfoy luottaa toissavuotiseen Nimbukseen. Kummalla sieppi on? Se on Malfoylla!_

_Luihuinen on voittanut ottelun. Joukkuetoverit ryntäävät onnittelemaan etsijäänsä ja hyvästä syystä. Vaikka Rohkelikon hyökkäyspeli toimi tänään paremmin ja pitäjäkin oli huippuvireessä, Malfoy on sukkeluudellaan paikannut joukkueensa haparoinnit. Kapteenit kättelevät toisiaan, mutta Lily paiskaa luutansa maahan! Pää pystyyn, kohta on joululoma! Peli on päättynyt Luihuisen voittoon lukemin 130-220. Luihuisen maalintekijät olivat Flint, kuusi maalia ja Bulstrode yksi maali. Rohkelikon maalintekijät olivat: Granger-Weasley seitsemän, Chapman kolme, Weasley kaksi ja Granger-Weasley yksi. Ensimmäinen Granger-Weasley oli siis luonnollisesti jahtaaja Rose ja jälkimmäinen pitäjä Hugo. Huispauskausi jatkuu ensi vuoden puolella, kun Korpinkynsi kohtaa Puuskupuhin. Minä olen Molly Weasley ja kiitän kaikkia jännittävästä ottelusta._


	2. 1

Scorpius rutisti nyrkkiään kouristuksenomaisesti. Maailmassa ei ollut mitään muuta kuin kuin hän, luuta ja kultainen sieppi hänen kädessään. Samassa hän ymmärsi, mitä se merkitsi, ja tuli tietoiseksi huispauskentästä, ympärillä kiirivästä otteluselostuksesta ja yleisön metelistä. Karl lensi läppäisemään Scorpiusta olalle niin, että tämä oli horjahtaa luudaltaan. Vasta maahan päästyään Scorpius rohkeni avata hikisen nyrkkinsä. Uskomatonta. Hän oli napannut siepin suoraan huippuetsijä Lily Potterin nenän edestä! Luihuiset kaikilta vuosikursseilta purkautuivat alas katsomoista ja piirittivät oman joukkueensa samalla kun Molly Weasley kävi läpi ottelun maalintekijöitä. Kämmenet läiskivät ja rutistelivat, suut kiljuivat ja nauroivat ja luudanvarret sotkeentuivat jalkoihin. Siinä sekamelskassa kukaan ei kiinnittänyt huomiota Scorpiukseen, joka pujotteli väkijoukon läpi kohti pukuhuonetta.

Pukuhuone oli rauhoittavan hiljainen ja hämärä. Scorpius veti syvään henkeä eikä heti huomannut hintelää tummatukkaista hahmoa, joka kyyhötti penkillä polviaan halaten.  
"Albus", Scorpius sanoi yllättyneenä ja hieman loukkaantuneenakin. "Etkö katsonutkaan peliä?"  
Albus suuntasi vihreät silmänsä Scorpiukseen. "Kyllä minä sinun tähtihetkesi näin, jos sitä meinaat. Lily näytti ihan valmiilta katkomaan luutansa."  
Scorpius virnisti ja heitti siepin kohti ystäväänsä, joka ei tehnyt elettäkään ottaakseen sen kiinni. Sieppi vieri penkin alle.  
"Mikset jäänyt paistattelemaan suosiossa?" Albus kysyi.  
"Tiedät kyllä, että se on minusta vähän kiusallista", Scorpius sanoi. Koulutoverit olivat ylenkatsoneet häntä niin monta vuotta, ettei hän osannut käsitellä heidän kehujaan ja kannustustaan.  
Albus hymähti. "Voi raukkaa."  
Scorpius asetti luutansa penkille ja alkoi riisua käsivarsisuojiaan. "Jos sinulla ei ollut muuta asiaa, niin ajattelin mennä suihkuun. Haisen pahemmalta kuin härskiintynyt hutsunmyrkky."  
"Oli minulla asiaakin", Albus sanoi ja ryhdistäytyi. "Äiti kysyi, haluaisitko tulla meillä käymään tänä jouluna."  
Scorpiuksen sormet pysähtyivät kesken liikkeen. "Kutsuivatko sinun vanhempasi minut kylään?" hän ihmetteli.  
"Usko tai älä, mutta äidin mielestä sinä olet nykyään hyvää seuraa minulle. Sen täytyy johtua huispauksesta."  
"Tai loistavista arvosanoistani", Scorpius huomautti. "Kiitä vanhempiasi kutsusta, mutta tiedän jo, mitä isä sanoo. Minun pitää viettää joulu kotona."  
Albus näytti pettyneeltä. "Ole kiltti. Tarvitsen apujoukkoja. Joulunvietto on aivan sietämätöntä, kun kaikki serkut ovat rohkelikkoja."  
"Mollyhan on korpinkynsi."  
"No joo", Albus sanoi vähätellen. "Albus ja Molly vastaan James, Lily, Victoire, Dominique, Luis, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose ja Hugo. Arvaat varmaan, miksei huispaus ole koskaan ollut minun juttuni."  
Scorpius istui Albuksen viereen riisumaan säärisuojiaan. "Sori vaan. Kutsuisin sinut meille, mutta isovanhempani ovat tulossa Ranskasta ja kuten tiedät, he ja sinun isäsi... Se olisi vähän hankalaa. Eikä niin vähänkään."

Samassa Scorpiuksen joukkuetoverit törmäsivät pukuhuoneeseen hilpeästi rupatellen.  
"Katso Primula", Karl sanoi. Hän nosti pelipaitansa helmaa ja osoitti kylkeään. "Kaato iski tähän ihan täysillä. Saan varmasti mojovan mustelman."  
Tummatukkainen, kalpea tyttö nyrpisti nenäänsä. "Mene suihkuun paljastelemaan itseäsi." Hän kumartui poimimaan siepin penkin alta ja ojensi sen Scorpiukselle. "Pelasit tosi hienosti."  
Odottamaton kohteliaisuus sai Scorpiuksen punastumaan. "Kiitti. Niin sinäkin, Primula."

Kun Primula oli kadonnut tyttöjen pesuhuoneen puolelle, Albus kohotti kulmiaan ja pyöritteli silmiään kuin vähämielinen. "Mitäs tuo nyt oli olevinaan?" hän kysyi. "Ensin Primula Bulstrode, sitten Rose Granger-Weasley ja lopulta varmaan itse Polly Chapman. Harmi vain, että Polly on iskenyt silmänsä Louis'hin, kuten puolet koulun tytöistä."  
Scorpius vilkaisi ympärilleen ja varmisti, ettei kukaan kuunnellut. "Ei ole tapanani järjestellä ihmisiä arvoasteikolle, mutta minusta kyllä Rose voittaa Pollyn mennen tullen. Ei sillä että olisin hänestä kiinnostunut. Rosesta siis. Kiinnostunut. En ole."  
Albus pyöräytti taas silmiään. "Sovitaan niin."  
"Sitä paitsi", Scorpius sanoi. "Rosehan seurustelee Yann Fredericksin kanssa. Ja sitä paitsi hän on... hän on nirppanokka eikä edes kovin hyvännäköinenkään."  
"Täytyypä muistaa mainita asiasta hänelle", Albus sanoi virnistäen pahaenteisesti.  
"Ei!" Scorpius parahti. "Älä kerro Roselle, että sanoin... Älä kerro hänelle, että sanoin mitään. En yhtään mitään."


	3. 2

Ulkona satoi lunta, ja hiljalleen leijailevat hiutaleet olivat muodostaneet ikkunalle sievän kinoksen. Todellisuudessa Lontoon joulukuu oli tänäkin vuonna synkkä ja märkä, mutta kun työskenteli maan alla taikaministeriössä, näkymän sai valita itse. Hermione istui työpöytänsä ääressä ja tarkasteli pergamenttia, johon oli kuvattu kaikki ministeriön osastot. Hän vei sormensa taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosaston kohdalle. Ei, se ei ollut hyvä. Entä taikaurheiluosasto? Ei sekään. Entäpä...

Samassa kuului koputus. Oven raosta kurkisti noita, jolla oli ruskeat, lyhyiksi leikatut hiukset. Puseron korkea kaulus oli suljettu kameekorulla. "Anteeksi häiriö, rouva taikaministeri, mutta miehenne on täällä."  
Hermione rypisti kulmiaan. "Päästä hänet sisään, Ethel."  
Sihteeri työnsi oven auki. "Viisi minuuttia, herra Weasley", hän sanoi luoden Roniin tiukan katseen.

"Juu juu", Ron mutisi. Hän saapasteli Hermionen työhuoneeseen virttyneessä punaraidallisessa villapaidassa, joka kiristi hieman vatsan seudulta. "Mitä ihmettä sinulla on naamassasi?"  
"Naamassani?" Hermione ihmetteli. Hän kaivoi vetolaatikosta pienen peilin, mutta ei nähnyt kasvoissaan mitään poikkeavaa.  
"Nuo rinkulajutut", Ron sanoi pyöritellen sormiaan silmiensä ympärillä.  
"Tosi hauskaa", Hermione puuskahti. "Tarvitsen lukulasit. Silmäni väsyvät tästä ainaisesta pergamenttien tihrustamisesta."  
Ron virnisti. "Mistäs minä tietäisin? Itsehän osaan hädin tuskin lukea!"  
Hermione taitteli lukulasinsa työpöydälleen ja odotti, kunnes Ron oli lakannut hekottamasta omalle vitsilleen. "Ron, olen huolissani Rosesta."  
Ron vakavoitui. "No nyt kun otit asian esille... Niin minäkin. Tyttöhän on jo seitsemännellä luokalla."  
"Aivan", Hermione sanoi nyökytellen. "Ajattelin ihan samaa."  
"Eikä hän ole joutunut jälki-istuntoon vielä kertaakaan."  
"Siis... mitä?"  
"Se ei ole normaalia", Ron sanoi pudistellen päätään. "Hugo on ollut jo viidesti", hän lisäsi kuulostaen lähes ylpeältä.  
Hermione hengähti syvään. "Kyllä se on ihan normaalia", hän sanoi viileästi. "En todellakaan toivo Rosen sekaantuvan mihinkään luvattomaan nyt, kun hänen pitäisi keskittyä S.U.P.E.R.-kokeisiin."  
"Älä nyt viitsi. Jopa sinä olet ollut jälki-istunnossa. Puhumattakaan kaikesta muusta mitä me ja Harry puuhailtiin koulussa."  
"Ajat ovat onneksi toiset. Tarkoitin, ettei Rosea näytä kiinnostavan, mitä tehdä koulun jälkeen. Olen yrittänyt jutella asiasta monta kertaa." Hermione asetteli lukulasit takaisin nenälleen ja syventyi pergamenttiinsa. "Ministeriöön haetaan parhaillaan kesäharjoittelijoita. Rosen pitää päättää, missä hän haluaa aloittaa uransa. Minä aloitin taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosastolta, mutta en tiedä onko se oikea paikka hänelle. Ajattelin kansainvälisen taikayhteistyön osastoa."

Ron oli tarttunut Hermionen pöydällä komeilevaan pienoisveistokseen, joka esitti hampaansa paljastanutta kimeeraa. "Lahja Kreikan taikaministeriöltä", hän luki jalustasta. "Mikseivät ne voineet lähettää jotain nätimpää? Tämähän on kuin kuvataiteen vastine sodanjulistukselle."  
"Älä vaihda puheenaihetta."  
Ron laski veistoksen takaisin ja kohautti olkiaan. "Entä jos Rose ei halua ministeriön hommiin? Weasleyn welhowitseissä tarvitaan apulaista nyt kun Roxanne lähti kavereidensa kanssa luutareissulle Eurooppaan."  
"Uh", Hermione äännähti ja kurottautui suoristamaan kimeeran asennon. "Ron. Pilailupuoti. Ehkä Hugo, mutta nyt puhutaan Rosesta!"  
"Anna tytön elää omaa elämäänsä. Ehkä hän ei vain vielä tiedä? Ainahan sitä voi pitää välivuoden."  
Ajatus ei miellyttänyt Hermionea lainkaan. Jopa Weasleyn welhowitsit oli parempi vaihtoehto kuin viettää vuosi tekemättä yhtään mitään. "Hän on vasta kahdeksantoista ja tarvitsee yhä aikuisen ohjausta."  
"Kahdeksantoistavuotiaana sinä unhoitutit omat vanhempasi ja pistit heidät muuttamaan Australiaan", Ron huomautti. Kun Hermione avasi suunsa vastalauseeseen, Ron jatkoi nopeasti. "Ginny kutsui meidät taas Kalmanhanaukiolle joulunviettoon. Kai me mennään? Tiedät miten hyvää sapuskaa hän laittaa. Ei anna Oljon sekaantua kokkailuun lainkaan."

Hermione ei ehtinyt muuta kuin nyökätä, sillä samalla hetkellä Ethel pisti jälleen päänsä sisään. "Vieraanne on täällä."  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on", Ron sanoi. "Päästän taikaministerin hoitamaan tärkeitä asioita..." Hän vaikeni yllättyneenä tunnistaessaan vaalean velhon, joka oli seurannut sihteeriä. "...Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Just joo. Jep jep."


End file.
